the_cyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaya Peoples
The Ushwallen People - Snowspeak (white) - Jaya here are of naturally white and white/blue skin, usually as a white base with blue markings that are fades and hazy patterns, not distinct striping. There is a sacred duty to guard all the powerful but fragile animals of the snow and icelands including things like muskox. This is a duty instilled from childhood and revered by all, taught from the youngest to oldest. A lot of lore comes up about the mightiness of the White Guradian, an eight horned creature taller than four men, whose breathe gave life to the first jaya, whose hooves set to light the dance of now. Cold is the truth of the tribes, but a careful balance must be struck with warmth, as tell many stories, for those of the North value balance deeply. They tell stories of how the sky too must live in this balance and that they truly see Birght and Shade for what it is on lone nights in winter/summer. Rituals are used in thanks of fish, for the ocean is the only real source of food. There is always a dance of fish celebration, for successful fishing, for clear skies, but also thanks for the storm and blizzard which drives the fish up from the depths. 'Be as sharp as the stones' is a phrase wished on travelers to see the balance in the world and remain sharp to it. Because wind is so important to navigation overall, there are dances for all the winds and types and directions. Because there is so much wearing on clothes and there are limited supplies for that, a lot of care is taken to passing on and preserving all types of clothing. There is a lot of emphasis on traditional outifts that are deeply embroidered with various pearls, metals, or small gems, and simple facepaint in tiny lines, especially jewellery used to dance the traditional dances in the coldest point of winter to keep that balance in tune. These long looking necklaces are not worn daily, as they do hinder regular ritual. They are typically acquired over the course of spiritual conduct as they go about. Rarely if ever would you see them without decoration of some kind. Long loops of jewellery or material around shoulders and neck are beautiful and in fashion. Their homes are dug deep into the permafrost earth, thus well insulted but also quite deep and ancient, running through generations., with clean cold but not frozen water in the depths. When meeting these fierce guardians of the North, they made be found to be aloof, and if you are trespassing on certain lands, hostile indeed. Some of the Tribes include: Ice's End, Soul to the Earth, Snow on the Sea, Last Sharpstone, Winter's Hallow The Nithly Nation - Northspeak (navy blue) - Naturally just the palest off-grey in colour to distinguish them from other north dwellers. Overly metallic garb that swishes and sways in the light, often tight fitting, eat and cultivate beetles that especially breed and thrives in the winter under the bark of trees. Their reguarl clothes have more of a swish and accents of the beetle wings more than anyhting else. They are a more traveling and wandering people that follow the cycle of herbs and plants they need to survive, there do a lot of weaving and tapesty work. they intimatley know types of trees and shrubs in their area, using them for navigation, to honour families, and to stake homes. Depending on geography, some also still fish out of neccessity. The people of the North speak about the cycle of season, the need for winter to bring about the life (they don't really experience a proper summer). As part of their travels, they thank those who went before, thank the land for its provision, and head on. They craft weapons that are all wood based and only really trade out for metal. Very capable and able of sleeping in trees, and therefore in constant communication with small animals of the area, both thanking them and asking for assistance when required. They hold a lot of cants and chanting especially when they return to home base every season which is always a source of celebration. Stories are told, especially of the laughing Raven who always gets the btter of the hero in the story, or the importnace of home and the roots of a tree. Though they see their northern Snow cousins, they live very different lives. On the rare ocassions fire is used, it is burn from the pine cones and pine needles of trees, sometimes ritually thrown into the ocean. Their tribe names include The Coldest Reach, Tree's Pinnacle, Snow's Howl, Winter's Follow, Through the Snow... The Frattimore Nation - Islespeak (pale red) - A people of pale pinkish skin unique to them. The ritual of carving out your own boat and paddling away from the isalnd is a huge rite of passage, as is learning to swim which is a demanded norm. Tides are of partiular importance and emphasized by what the water gives and takes and the impermanance of life. Islanders are best known for their deep tie with birds who often work alongside them. Deeply independent, proud people that purposefully don't mix with others. Not only do they fish, but they cold water dive for kelp, seaweed gardens, urchins, and sea food. In reply to help from creatures, they offer part of the trade back to them. More of their wear is inspired by the water than you might think, with shells and sea glass making it into jewellery worn prominently. They wear very little, commonly, sometimes just things like bracelts and ties around them to use when diving. They engage in a nearly hostile trade for other medicines from their supply of unique sea plants. Their lore warns against the dangers of an ocean without respect - vast sea creatures and monsters - while reminding that the sea is also a friend, always reaching home, floating companions to its softer shores, giving food in times of need. The island people pride themselves in never starving, for the sea always gives back to them. Dance simitating the motion of seaweed in the ocean, but also the fierceness of warriors defending the isle from invaders. The island people have uniquely pinkish pale skin that looks different from the Snow and North, both white and just off white to grey. No one is permitted on their home isle, but normally in a neutral place of their own chosing. They do not like being trifled with or any threat to their land at all. Tribe names include All Fin Isle, Eagle Isle, Cold Wave Isle....(obviously all islands) The Restang People - Covespeak (lime green) - People with distincitly dark bellies and pale dorsals, as to mimic the camolauge in fish (and penguins) to aid thir hunting belong. They use the pigments of algae, seaweeds, and lichens to paint massive amounts of body paint, some glowing, onto their skin which they refresh often. They even can be seen glowing while swimming in the shallows. Shelter and care is key to the rituals and basis of these people, who set up homes within the sheltered coves of the North. They often sail and commune with whales, so their stories and legends will describe the great travelers of the water in intricate detail, and about the safety of a harbour, as well as the mmetaphor used regarding family. There is a whale traveler in the local lore called Zal, who has seen the connected world on the water, who has seen that all peoples are the world are connected by land and water together. Zal is a wise spirit and to be emulated, sought, and asked for wisdom. Coming of age has to do with leaving the cove and returning once you find yourself. They have a protective relationship with creatures in their care. As they are so situated to the coves, exhile is a huge deal and ultimate punishmnent in this society. While they do fish in the shallows, they farm the interior land especially, very important for their sustenance. There are spiritual practices around healing and bringing people 'back to the cove'. Doctors are especially prized here. Barbarians are savages - war spirit people - are treated with pity but the Cove peoples would rather avoid the fight than engage in it. Tribe names include the Shallow Cove, the Deep Blue Cove, the First Found Cove, the Far Red Cove, the Beloved Cove.... The Chuwial People - Forestspeak (dark green) - These people are a paler green than their southern cousins, smoother, and lither build. The forest has a lot of hiding places and advantages for fighting (bird calls, climbing), they are incredibly agressive when it comes to land and their resources therein, especially old growth forest. Their homes can be within trees, hiddeb by trees, or great canopy villages. Not many can climb in the same ways they can. Children are taught to fight from an early age. The spirits of trees are prized, hence their fierce spirit. The death and felling of a tree is especailly troubling, and ritual is held for the spirit going out of that place. Fire is important, but only certain branches can be used for fire. They use this as intimidation, but also the talking stick of meetings. There are many warrior classes - though they all consider themselves guardians of the forest. There is an incentive to never waste fire, as much as possible. Their clothing is very light and thin, and in their traditional wear, a veil surrounds and shields their face. All peoples are anonymous before for the Grreat Spirit, for their is an almost fearful reverence of the Truth and that if crossed much, the world comes to corruption and end. Rumors of the end of the world are part of their lore and philosophy. The tribe names sometimes regard hiding places of the people such as Allter's Hollow, the First Incline, the Last Tree Fall, Smallest Cave.... The Nin Lin People - Mountainspeak (grey) - A very dark grey people with white marks and spots on them, usually in striping type patterns. They are deeply devoted to the spirits of the mountains, to the change over time of the spires, to building carins and carving stones that have fallen by the wayside. They carve stories and thier histories into the stone so people know they were. Nimble people, dancers of the land, good at using height to their advanatage, foraging on the sides of the mountains, using companions to forage higher and further, especially birds. They use the feathers they find into their clothing, worked into their spines, or born aorund their shoulders. They have some kept back they add in for special ocassions, even longer down their back, down the sides of their head. There is nothing quite like a beautiful view, and the most spiritual of them spend time in the beautiful sights. It is said that in the spiritual holds of their mountains and high places, other worlds can be reached, be these physical or plains of wisdom that are reached. In the lore, it is said the strongest of the jaya did not erupt form the soil, but with stone on their shoulders, with tough souls and hard eyes - not to be unbreakable, but to be unshakable. A strong sentiment about the mountains people who struggle with change indeeed. - if the mountains don't change, why should they? Their songs are whistling and tend to be solo. They forage everything from the land or grow tough things that grow on the side of the mountain. Sometimes considered solemn but very dedicated to all they believe in. Their tribe names tend to be Stone Side, the Wind Side, Under the Summit, Sheer Side, Peak.... The Oholiox People - Plainspeak (pale green) - Uniquely silver often banded with hints of pale purple especially to their spines. They area highly decorated people that dance in the wind and the grass, devouted to their farming and the whispers of the earth, wandering far and having large bands of territory. They braid their clothing from fresh grasses and weaves, with highly painted faces that are unique to them but follow themes: warriors, farmers, etc. While they live in fear of the great grass fires, they are a lively, cheery people of silver skin that revel in august and through winter, celebrating new birth and free starts everywhere. Some of their traditions including receiving their paint, weaving crass into hair, the giving of flowers., first blend of smoke. Their painted faces and spines are intricate, very different between tribes. The sneak of the snake is very important, as are all the grazing animals. They have some of the most amazing houses build into the sides of the grass hills, with bright class and wood panels, going deep to wells, or deep dance halls, sheltering from the fires sometimes above. They are vast, well versed in the how and why of how things grow, and especailly with the culture of smoke. Smoke is spiritual and cultural, but not mediciinall. There are spirits in the smoke, and certain herbs are burnt for certain purposes ad so on. Smoke can dispel evil and set spirits in motion. it would be normaly to smoke in pairs, with family, before journies Names of their tribes include Grass Bending, Smoke Rising, the Green Dance, West Wind, Clear Sky, Thin Smoke..... The Hallion - Westspeak (pale blue) - A deliberately gold people, tinged with a slight blue in places that are unique to them. While otherwise wearing pale, very plain clothes, they also have fantastic traditional aptternings of gems and sparkle across their face and body in beuatiful pattterns. Distinctly where the largest clans and tribes set up with hundreds of members each, with specific west chants and cants, not songs in particular, but elborate large group dances. People of the west are well known for being perhaps the friendliest as they do not uphold the forbidden gestures between Bright and Shade, as they believe all are one at the western sunset, which is a sacred time when the sun falls into to the water and both can exist together. There are legends of sun eaters and sun chasers that are very present in the mythology. They are masterful cartographers and sometimes wanderers. Extoled within children is the virtue of kindness, though caution kindness with out foolish. Kindness is to be given to strangers, peoples of all kinds, and shown in shining hospitality. It is not to be shown to those proven wrong, which is not usually seen except in brusque politeness. Because of the well known general friendless of the Hallion, ixaj are ready willing to fight on behalf of their people and the Hallion are no pushovers in times of war. Their tribe names are somewhat ambiguous but are things like All Dance at Midnight, Together at the Dawn, When Sun Falls, West Danced.... The Norptira People - Desertspeak (orange) - Notably a people of naturally black skin that mark themselves in white chalk ceremonially across the eyes, dipping their spines, and the top of their hands. Vertical and horizontal bands across the face denote ranking within the people and tribe. They wear simple clothes, often pale or white to negate more sun. They tend to wear more interwoven set back crown like pieces but they only denote status and are not typically valuable. The most notably trait of the desert people is wisom - flocked to or dispelledvin equal meausre. Prominant legeneds include a lot of water themes such as the Start of Salt Sea, the Hidden Waters, the Life Starter, How Lizard found a drink, Lizard in the Night, Lizard's Greed. Oasis are marked as highly sacred to all peoples, as they are the resting place for the spirits that give life and rebirth to the desert. The desert people are survivors through and through, deeply in the sandstone of the land, excellent use of water, and considered generally wise, as they have better and farther reaching view of things in general. It's considered good to be quiet and garner the wisdom of others, tuually forllowing the wisdom of 'children should be seen and not heard'. They tend to also have great libraries, set dep in the earth. However, because they consider themselves fairly noble, they do through out people, taking them back if they have been forgiven. Of course this means the cutting of quills is seen here more than others. Their wrath is Tribe names include Iternal Sun, Shifting Sands, High Noon, the Light Forever, All Bright... The Earth Born - Deltaspeak (hot pink) - Owing to the legends of the jaya, where earth and water perfectly meet, so is the delta and the people that claim the oldest origins of the jaya. The pale purple to maroon people of the delta are a very protective people of their ixaj counterparts, with strong times to the tides and the rhythm of the tides. They wear a strip of paint across their eyes all the way back to their spines. Rituals are had at the high and low tides to honour the spirits of the waters. They had some unsettling blood rituals and scarification which which is seen as barbaric and old school by many of their fellows. - it is a long standing ritual that the delta people scar themselve sin dedication back to the Great Spirit. Their blood rituals - unknown to anyone besides them are serious and unusual, giving back what was given by the Truth. This is the opposite approach to other peoples that refuse to kill anyhting. the policy of sacrifice is actually very strict, where the sacrifices have to either be delta seekers or those who consent, and cannot be witnessed by anyone outside of the deltaspeakers. They have strong sibling bond loyalty, where it is expected siblings do things together to the teeth, including leadership and sometimes family making. The people of the delta wear many layers of clothing, all coloured and cut in patterns specific to their place in life. While they are honoured for being ancient tribes and peoples, not all their old ways are praised. Even children of the Earth Born keep to tradition, claiming that it is their duty and they prefer these ways. Their tribes names are From the Soil, Earth Mingled Here, Born from the Dust, the First Way, Groundbirthed.... The Ushfoot People - Cliffspeak (pale turquoise) - These people of mottled black, blue, grey and white are distinctive for their family lines and can be traced in this way. People of the cliffs are wild risk takers, they make their homes in and on cliffs, amazing climbers, performing feats of diving and incredible bravery. This is both praised as courage and warned as stupidity. The flocks of birds and other cliff and beach dwellers are important, things like sea lions and otters, iguana, things that live in the sea foam. They are the first to war, to exploring, to trials of the world. Ix companions are important to them, though they must be willing. They are a lot like the amphidera but are made and unmade like friendships, not bound by magic in any way. their garb is tight fitting to allow for the dive, narrow cuts, and tend to lack any sort of sleeves to allow for better climbing and diving. In terms of face paint, they draw paint lines around each ear, and down along the lower jay line. They purposefully tell stories to their own children of other peoples that are more peaceful, more passive, not claiming that their way of life is perfect or glorious, as no jaya people are inherently good or evil. Their tribe names are Noble Edge, Atop the World, Sky's Kiss, the Dive, All's Eyes..... We forded the way (The People of the Ford) - Fordspeak (brown) - These people that are pale to dark blue must always dwell by the thing they draw their colour. The people of the fords live along side rivers and streams, or at least within its reach so they grow crops, herd many kinds of ix, and bath in thee shallows of the river. They are associated with water rituals, but also phrases like 'follow the river' or good spirits come from the head waters of rivers and up near the head of it. They move if the river does, permantnly if parts of it dry up or flood which is just the way of the water. They divert the rivers an streams if needed, for their puposes, enduring all can drink and survive. Their dress involves components of grass and wind, beads and beads shaping their stories in their lives. Heavy beading and embroidery is a pass tome for many, adding more and more components to a particular piece. One of the softly spoken peoples that while spread out, keep to themselves, honouring treaties and ways of fighting. They are sufficiently peaceful, but the only culture to tattoo or scar their lifestory onto them, starting with their back to draw the path of their lives on their spine, branching and diverting as their lives do. Their Tribe names are By the River, on East Shore, on North Bank, as it Rises, the Floodway... The Primveten People - Hillspeak (darkish green) - These tan people, marked sometimes with freckling and spots are much different than those they border on. People of the hills are very distinctly travellers who have homes tended perhaps by a parent and held vast by about half the tribe. but roam as foragers, riders, and expanders of territory. They are great friends of traveling ixaj, such as horses, which fascilitate their speed. You will actually see them above all as riders, though this is forbidden in war times. Where the borders aren't clear, because they have large and expansive families, they will certainly try and expand territory to the disapproval of others. When foragers go out, they are accompanied by guards, which become warriors in the worst of times. In the lore specific to the peope, Each Hill is the result of certain heroes and people come up from the Earth, which left huge mounds of dirt behind. They tell stories, legends, and myths in very particular formats and dance in the lees and gorges between the hills that cover the land, leaving pennants and signs. Those who forage move in specific clockwise and anticlockwise patterns. Each family clan has specific colours and patterns they weave into everything from clothes to pennants to their dwellings. vibrant and distinct. They are also into music of the horn and bone, which the collect naturally from their charges. Their Tribe names include On its Peak, Follow the Sun, Path by the Shadow, Walk of the Moon, Always Moving... The Azeel'Kent Nation - Woodpseak (med green) - A pale tan and nearly orange people, who prefer a lot of markings that are diamond, colourful, and indicative of their tribe. They are experts in the propagating of natural goods, in mushrooms, very sensitvie to how the weather affects their life and livelihood, known for the best cultivation of herbal medicine leading to cures and medical procedures. These goods are grown between trees and in the brush where they are rarely seen or detected, a very smart method many don't even realize. They do not eat fish or insects or any sort of 'meat' or previously living things. The woodpseak people believe that they used to be tree spirits that have been freed and given life, which they will have to give back eventually. Ancestors and future family are actually all within the trees that they live in and around. They have a very differen realtionship with wood, using it to record events and tiime, to live within, to make art and signs. They are not allowed to fell trees - like other tribes. They also go out of their way planting trees - sometimesin the territory of others, to make claim on the land. They often mark where they are just based on the treese themselves and are proud of their strong connection to the nature they live in. Their tribe names include Between the Springs, Under the Shade, By Way of Leaf, the Shadow Grown..... The Ushmalek People - Borealspeak (navy purple) - A dark brown marked with black people, usually on the back oof their legs, arms, and back. They are a deep forest dwelling people who dependent a lot on insects and the preovisioin of the land, but made a name for themself by being peacekeepers and peace bringers across the Kingdom, such that at least one or more person from each family spends time with the Kansen to foster positiive relationships, either working with or for or time in conversation. They have strong rituals with food and drink to mingle with the Kansen, and their distinctive cloaks of grey pattern speckled with copper and gold in pattersn is perhaps one of the most recognizable ot the Kansen who see this Boreal folk more than other nations. They had a strong relationship with wood materials, able to harvest and use it in a way that doesn't harm the wood they live in, making it into everything from weapons to furniture to clothing.They stopped the Kansen from their attempts at poor deforestation, earning their peace making name. They take with them stories of their own, but also as many stories from other peoples as possible. They can be a vulnerable people when parts of the tribes are missing, but there is a general understanding that this is good for the whole of all jaya and they are generally left alone. Their tribe names reflec their peaceful nature including Peace Beyond, the Peace of the Wood, Peace Dancers, the Walkers of Peace, Peace Hallow.... The Hetchagal People - Grassspeak (yellow) - A rich brown people, marked with naural grey and silver marks that are genetically differentiating between peoples. They are a wide swath and of high populaiton, a people highly dependent on the grains, the whole process of devloping grains and threshing them, as well. They show high protection of the huge diversity of animals that fall within their borders - mostly grazers but also smaller animalslike rabbits, field mice and the like. Fire has wiped out and caused huge migrations of these people and there are terrible, dark humor jokes about them being more 'firespeak' than 'grasspseak'. They have vast underground caverns othat reach deep under the hills even though they spend so much time on its surfacing, working the land and dancing. Their tribes are loosely divided so when people meet at the monthly dance under the moon - for Bright and Shade - it is not unusual for families to merge, combine, and amiably reform (not quite swinging, but we're heading there) for a brief itme in the dance. They part ways and convene again at the moon. Some tribes are known for this more than others. They are the most violently coloured and decorated people, sometimes imitating animals or huge designs, sometimesin the imitation of war, they are certainly broad and diverse with several hundred tribes called Fith Blade Grass, Bent in the Breeze, Over the Rise, Fire Stole it All, We Grew it All, Sky Brought and so on. The Unending Nation of PasTenFor - Valleyspeak (purple) - A vast, popular people people, marked in pale gold to earthy skin, a strong and generally cheery personality. Living down in valleys, by lakes or between mountains, the valley people tend to each claim a valley of land for theirm own tribe, fishing, farming, mining. As for their homes, these go down into the mountain and are passed down and down through generations. The Valleyspeak tend to have most access to metals, thus responsible for the first metal bowls and ritual equipment which they fully claim as their own. The Kansen later made better use of this and built theirs cities on resources full of metals - they are marked with copper and then copper alloys, as well as tin and nickel, in their clothes, in their spines. Theis has moved into links in clothing, a sort of silver and black vibe on ocassions, it in their spines and so on. They tend to live within the vallies but with mountain access and can be a bit tricky to find, as they live underground a bit more than the average jaya. They also eat quite a lot of creatures they would naturally find there. They have with them droves of domestivated animals, trade richly with the Kansen, are often accused of being the most Kansen of all, but are dedicated to their land its work their. They ritualize around the lake with its highs of spring, the lows of the end of summer and autumn. Their tribe names include Deep Valley, Red Lake Valley, Light Forets Valley, Crag Rock Valley, Starlit Valley etc (you get the idea. The Elt Nation - Glenspeak (med blue) - Though to be related a long time ago to those of southspeak, these people are well and truly a dark green, with some pale variants and complicated patterning to them. They are nomads, or near nomads, that live in the deepest forest. They stay in families, or break off on their own, a appearing to the unpracticed as solid black colour as they tend to work at night (even the Bright). They live off of anything they can find, gathering usually. Their homes, deep holes and tunnels sometimes interconnected beneath the deep forest that is enarly impossible to traverse above ground. The most these people are ever seen is usually at the annual gathering as even their own cousins don't see them very often. There are important rituals kept to each and every member, based down from parents to offpsring, to honour the ways oft eh dark woods, to only take and give back and never steal, to remain hidden from an unkind world. They tend to some of the most great and mythical creatures in the world and so secrecy is vastly important for their lives. They adorn themselves in nothing but plain dark green or black clothing as suites them, only darkening their faces on nights of the moon if ever needed. The Elt have personal missions, tied to something quite physical, such as life journeys represented through a string of beads, or meaning of life caught up as a tapestry. These are not often carried with them but somehoe also quite discreet. The tribe names are a bit unusual here and are locators of birth, not indicators of family: First Dark Vine, West Tall Tree, Far Black Wood etc. The Unaradar People - Shoalspeak (off yellow) - The pale red tan people with distinctive patterning often made more fantastic to show the effect of tide and wave on their lives, often with spines that are braided and styled in particular ways, sometimes woven and tied with fabric depending on of course which tride they hail from. A people living at the edge of the sandbars, whose daily ritual involves walking the sandbanks and shifting shoals to find the sea creatures they can eat, embracing the change of the world, in the drifting spirits that move in and out of the world. They are almost too fluffy in their spirituality, almost 'get high and cross the plain'. Peaceful to the point of being pushovers. They have moved where they live every so often as the shoals turnr over and the world changes. These people have homes within the sand that they then change and move with. Of course just due to their environment, they use shells quie a bit for their work. They can be found wearing the least amount of additional clothing besides what's kept in their hair. They are never shod and great all others with 'Hail', said to be unique to them. Their tribe names include When the Ocean Goes, Tide Returns, the Shoal Provides, as the Ocean Shifts, Water Providing The Hereshet Mao People - Mesaspeak (pink) -A physically tall, leaner and more copper coloured people than their near cousins, with spines that get longer than others, with distinct rings around them, as well as copper rings around the spines, as well as making up the piercing and body art jewellery as well. People who live up on top the table plateaus, working the land below the plateaus, burrowing into the plateau and usually with some features on its top also. They consider themself a bit above the rest - literally, with stories and words of wisdom about having the upper hand, the upper ground, or wisely looking down from above. There is more far seeing, far speaking, and convene with various sorts of birds and long ranging creatures - hawks, eagles, and even things like ostrichs are used to communicate over distance. The people paints their lower face in black or red, fierce people who can indeed hunt down and war, as they are good long term strategists. Tactics can be not their strength, taht depends on who you are speaking to. Mesaspeakers are very into their drums, which from the highest mesa can be heard up and down the kingdom - it is a deeply power, spiritual experience. Their believe in the manifestation of spirit in the sky which comes down and strikes the mesa - which is of course above all the rest. Descending and climbing the mesa is of course a very important thigns to be done, and a mark of age if it cannot be done anymore. They've also taken up pan mining from the soil they use for farming, which is rich in copper and iron - both of these are of course very useful, and so they've taken to selling these off, a major trade they have with the Kansen who have a singular mesa they are allowed to land aircraft on of which no tribe inhabits. Thei tribe names are things like Tall Skies, Touching Stars, Valley Feeding Cliff, Clouds at Noon, Above the Earth The Drospt-'Aknin People - Southspeak (grey) - The peoples of the south are most famous as dramatists, story tellers, some of the most famous tellers come from here, and their huge group stories are some of the most impressive, and there is always a southspeak story at the gathering. Their skin is a pale gold and tawny brown, accents with different clothes and colours to take on the roles in various stories. Of course, there are stories told by all that are well performed by families usually, but other stories revolve around the mischevious small chipmunk creature, called Dos. Stories involve his adventures through bright and Shade typically with some kind of moral, though there are clearly kid and adult friendly versions of these. In the tradition of their people, their clothing is heavily fringed, including long hanging frings from shoulders all the way down to the ground or short fringe at the elbow etc. Their spines are painted in shade of green, accented in dots and long streaks that go with their fringe. They also - and perhap this goes hand in hand, also take a few recreational drugs not generally approved of by other tribes and groups. These can be traded, there's no rule or law against it, but generally other peoples disapprove of it. There have been times, now long past, where a certain drug or berry will become popular and seep into other tribes, but the elders know the tales and disband them quickly. Many live by the ritual saying 'For laughter we have peace'. Due to their southness of their living, they cultivate certain species of morphing insects like moths and crickets, as well as fungal species too. For this reason, their homes are mostly under ground as are where they raise their mushrooms - this has had terrible consequences. Their tribe names include Laugh at Dawn, Find our Skies, Flail the Dance, In Darkness Give, The South Tellers...